The present invention relates to a motion display toy, and more particularly to such a motion display toy, which uses first drive means to open/close a top center opening, second drive means to move a telescopic device between an extended position and a retracted position, and third drive means to rotate an annular rotary member around the top center opening.
A variety of ornamental display toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. People may purchase these ornamental display toys as birthday gifts, Christmas gifts, etc., to show one's best regards to others. However, these static ornamental display toys are less attractive. In order to attract people, motion display toys have become more and more popular.